


Oceans

by Dezdemona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Madness, Not Beta Read, Other, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezdemona/pseuds/Dezdemona
Summary: Ash fell over your face, eyes blinded as they stared up at the perpatrator. Whisks of blond and blue caught your vision, everything else obscured by the grey and then black as you prepared for the impact that never came.AKA Reader sides with Black Eagles and dimitri is pissed.TW: Reader death and gore
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from mobile and it doesnt let me add my own tags rip 
> 
> We need more insane feral dimitri. This fic is best read along to the song Oceans from the yawhg soundtrack. 
> 
> this fic can also be called "why does dez keep killing byleth"
> 
> Happy cindered shadows day!

Surviving the war was a terrible curse. Ash dropped from the sky, covering the monastery with different shades of grey. As the dragon above the monastery roared, fire billowing out of her mouth, you wondered if things were ever going to be normal again. Then someone pushed you. Right into the abyss that had opened when the dragon had appeared. Ash fell over your face, eyes blinded as they stared up at the perpatrator. Whisks of blond and blue caught your vision, everything else obscured by the grey and then black as you prepared for the impact that never came. 

  
It was all your fault. Words ran through your head, forcing you to come to the realization that it was your fault. The deaths, the monastery falling, it was all because of you. Maybe if you had chosen the Blue Lions over Black Eagles - maybe if you had..

"Quit your whining. We aren't dead yet!" Sothis' voice rang out. You looked at her with such disdain. It wasn't your fault. It was hers. It was all the stupid Goddess' fault. You scoffed at her. She practically growled back. 

"Do not blame me for your shortcomings!" She snapped at you. Right.. shortcomings. You grumbled and turned onto your back, staring up at the abyss where Sothis resided. Your eyes fluttered shut. "If this is to be our death, then at the very least make an effort to make it a good one." Your eyes rolled behind your eyelids.  
"Do not roll your eyes at me!" You sighed. 

  
This was truly all your fault. This was your curse for failing. Different shades of grey covered your sense of color, the only thing you were able to make out were the blues that made out Sothis' outfit. Even when you brought a strand of your own hair in front of your eyes, there was no color to see. Another sigh escaped your lips. Your students were dead and it was all your fault. Your father laid in a grave, now desecrated, your mother laid next to him. Not that it mattered. They shared graves with hundreds of bodies, students and soldiers, alike. Visions haunted you, voices of your students ringing through your head. Your head snapped up, hands shooting up to rest in your tangled locks and you.. you stayed like that. You stayed like that for a long time, hands just grasping your scalp as if it was the only thing that existed.

In a way, it was.

Until, suddenly, it wasn't. A cool sensation hit your thighs, outfit stained with sudden wetness. The cool water ran over your legs, bringing you out of your own mind. 

The next few hours were a blur. Your feet carried you to the monastery, visions of grey dancing passed. You pulled into the monastery's entrance, breath heavy and hands braced on your thighs to help you remain balanced. Dead soldiers from all sides littered the floor in front of you. You swallowed. Did Edelgard really do this?

As soon as you let your guard down, a lance met your gut. "Vermin like you deserve to be gutted." 

  
A blinding flash of light and you were back, hands braced on your thighs. You did a small side-step, effectively avoiding the lance that came at you. The blade gently caressed your shirt, tearing at the fabric like it was nothing. You looked to the lance's owner, blond and blue obscuring your vision once more. 

"You.." Your hesitation gave him the opening he needed to readjust and, just like that, the lance was once again penetrating your skin. The blond and blue blur mixed with bright light and there you were once again, shaking hands on your thighs. You side stepped once again, this time moving quickly to avoid the readjustment. The blond and blue blur went for you again, thrusting the lance towards you - but you moved quickly. The lance buried itself deep into the rock wall behind you.

The war torn man let out a guttural, animalistic growl. "Dimitri.." your voice rang out. "I thought..." You paused as yet another stabbing pain hit you, a dagger buried deep within you. 

Another blinding flash of light. Wash, rinse, and repeat of the last few Divine Pulses. Your own pulse was racing, preparing yourself to grab the dagger before it could ever possibly hit you. A fire came out of your hands, staving the dagger that came towards you away. "Dimitri! Listen to me!"   
"Do not speak that name." He dislodged the lance from the wall behind you, again slashing towards you. You dodged it and grabbed one of the dead solider's swords, holding it up to deflect his next hit. 

"This will put the voices to rest. This is what they ask for. They beg for your death." He said it with such disdain, you wondered if he was just insane or really hated you that much. Another slash and you deflected it once again, the blade of your sword meeting his lance with a spark. You fell to the ground, butt hitting the armor of one of the soldiers. Dimitri stood over you, hunched over, lance stopped by your sword. You just hoped he blinked first. 

"This.. this is your fault.. You were to die on the battlefield." You blinked first. The lance met your throat. 

This was your last divine pulse. Sothis chastised you in your head. You should have gone back further.You forced the lance from his hands, weapon hitting the stone with a loud clank. He looked.. He looked feral and animalistic to say the least. His hands met your neck and yours met his gauntlets, attempting to pull them off. He pressed down harder. 

"Rats like you.. no, vermin like you deserve to burn. Just as the ghosts that plague me. They beg me to end it here, to end our destinies here. Tell me, professor how many divine pulses remain? Is this to be where we fall?" He chuckled darkly, the poison dripping from his words. "If I am to fall here, you are to come with me. Just like that day so many years ago." His hands tightened, yours falling from his gauntlets to grab whatever nearest weapon you could find to pry him off. Your vision drowned in shades of grey and black, hand coming on something tangible. You grabbed it and with new found vigor, stabbed it into the king's stomach. Red flooded your vision as he choked on a laugh. He let go of your neck as you retracted the blade.

The beast of a man laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed as he choked on his own blood. Blond and blue drowned in the terrible crimson color you once loved and wore with pride. One hand came to remove his gauntlets, throwing them off to the side. You furrowed your brow in confusion. He seemed to offer it to you. 

You blinked and took it. His hand was cold and covered in the same crimson that spilled over his body. You opened your mouth to say something, but it was lost on your lips. "I didn't.. no.. I didn't mean to.." your voice shook as the boar in front of you laughed.

"Is this some kind of joke?" You grumbled out, taking his hand and holding it to your cheek.  
"Has your hand always been this warm?" He grumbled out. You opened your mouth again, words dying as he dragged his other hand across your forehead, leaving a trail of blood and pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. 

"At least.. this will silence the ghosts." He closed his eyes, a grin playing at his lips as if this was all one big joke. As if he knew something you didn't and it was funny to him. 

You laid there for a bit, hand in his, until he let go. His hand slipped out of yours and fell to your side. You reeled what had just happened in your mind before deciding you needed to run. You turned and stood, hands clenched at your sides. You needed to run and hide and never look ba-   
You let out a strangled gasp, eyes trailing down to see the same crimson flowing from your chest. It covered the greys below you, staining everything it could. You turned to Dimitri, a smirk graced his lips, the lance in his hands dropping. You dropped to your knees. He grabbed your hand and held on like his life depended on it. He choked something out about "You are to fall with me. Hand in unlovable hand," but you didn't catch it. 

Your vision flooded with blond and blue once more, drowning your eyes with it until it was all you could see.


End file.
